The Terrible Truth by Dumbldore
by humigal
Summary: Dumbledore yet again hit Harry Potter with another terrible truth after revealing to Harry Potter about the connection between him and Voldemount.


"Harry Potter, please follow me." Professor McGonagall said.  
Dumbfolded, Harry followed her quietly. After walking passed the classes and up to the headmaster office, Harry saw Dumbledore sitting on his chair and reading a piece of parchment.  
Dumbledore looked up to him and said, "Please sit down, you may go now, professor McGonagall. Thanks." With that, Professor McGonagall walked out of the room, leaving only him and Dumbledore alone. Harry waited for Dumbledore to say something.  
Dumbledore looked up to him again and he looked suddenly very old and tired. Slowly, he put off his half-moon spectacles, rubbed it slowly with a piece of cloth beside him and put it on again. "Well..., Harry I called you on to tell or to confess you something about the connection between you and lord Voldemount." he said in his tired voice.  
"Ministry of Magic had received a dark vono,..." before he could finish his sentence, Harry asked him out of curiosity, "What is vono?"  
"It is a dark mail, sent by death eaters only. Anyway, the vono was sent to the Minister of Magic. On it wrote, 'Beware, Dark Lord had truly once again risen up. Beware all the fools. Beware to those who will go against Dark Lord. Beware Harry Potter.'". Harry shivered when he heard the last bit.  
"But, ... why....well, I do know that...." Harry had lost his words.  
"Relaxed, Harry, when the vono was read out to the Aurors, Kingsley volunteered to keep an eye on you twenty-four hour by a "Lok'outsa" spell. It is the spell that could detect you what you are doing all the details and who you are meeting. I understand that you are confused."  
Dumbledore stood up and walked around his desk, to Harry Potter. He stood beside him and said, "Have you ever wondered why exactly, you can pull out the Godric sword from the Sorting hat?"  
Harry shook his head. "Not another terrible truth like last week," he thought. "Well...the answer is not exact. But I assumed that you are the heir of Godric. One and only heir of Godric. If you truly are the heir of Godric, you cannot be harmed by Voldemount. As long as you are true to Godric, you cannot be touched. The protection will not showed in an obvious way, for example, last year when you assumed that the cup was the porkey and you accioed it to you. Actually, I had already checked the porkey and the results showed that the cup was enchanted as a porkey and was disenchanted again after you were transported to the graveyard. So, it proved that the cup was not a porkey when you touched it. Actually it is the Godric's powerful protection that transported you back to the school."  
There was a long silence among us. "Well... that's all I want you to know. Can you keep this a secret among you, Ron and Hermoine? I wanted you to stay alert all the time and kept me up-dated whenever an unusual thing happened. Can you cooperate with me, Harry?" Dumbledore looked at me.  
"Sure. Then I'll get going." Harry said and ran all the way back to the Gryffindor common room, where Ron and Hermoine were waiting anxiously for his return.  
  
After Harry told them about the truth, Hermoine sighed and walked towards him and gave Harry a tight hug. Harry somehow found that very encouraging and smiled back to her. On the other hand, Ron looked very confused by the way Hermoine reacted and he also decided to give Harry a hug too. Harry was so touched by his best friends' support. They all sank back to the sofa. "Sometimes I wondered why it had to be me, to face all these terrible truths. Why it had to be me to be the one with Voldemount to have a prophecy? Why? Since, Sirus had gone, I felt very low and down." Harry said sadly. By that time, Harry could not control his painful tears anymore and he decided to let them down. Hermoine and Ron looked very concern and alarmed at Harry's sudden reaction. Hermoine was closed to tears too. "Em... I felt very tired already. Better go to bed now. Good night everyone." Harry jumped up, trying to sound the whole thing about Godric not so serious. When Harry gone, Ron and Hermoine looked into each other and Ron said, "Poor thing. I felt so sorry for him." Hermoine sobbed. After that, Ron followed Harry back to the boy's dormitory. Harry pretended to fell asleep when Ron came in, but he was full of thoughts and one of them was, "No matter how much burden I had in my life, no matter how the whole world think of me, no matter how much danger I was in, no matter how much Voldemount hates me I will still strong with the aid of my best friends-Ron and Hermoine. I thanked you Ron. I thanked you Hermoine. And of course, Dumbledore." 


End file.
